Techinical Difficulties
by Cursed Blessing
Summary: One-shot that takes place on Cybertron some time before the departure of the Ark. Focuses on a run-in between Wheeljack and Starscream, and suggests how Starscream came to possess his null-rays. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, we don't own Transformers….this is just a fic, and Transformers is owned by some joint venture between America and Japan….yah…anywho.

**Author Note:** This is a collab between myself and **Evil-Mecha-Pilot** …there was a need to post a fic after a bunch o' ideas had been thrown around. Might as well add our stories to the fray! The characters and genre were pulled from a hat….seriously….and this is the result. Yahp, it was interesting and entertaining, and hopefully all who read will like it too

**Characters:** Starscream and Wheeljack (Not a slash fic!)

**Setting: **Cybertron, sometime before the Ark leaves.

* * *

**Technical Difficulties**

The scenery of his lab was beginning to bore him, even though this was the umpteenth time Starscream had circled it and attempted to rearrange a few things. The fact that the Autobots had been evacuating areas more than attempting to defend them left the Decepticons with the task of scouting rather than fighting. Starscream would rather they fought back more because that would give him a reason to leave the base. Guard duty and patrol were hardly worth his skill.

Lately, Megatron hadn't called upon him for anything, not even to belittle him. The presence of the other Decepticons had irked him so much that he stole away to his lab, where he remained for what seemed like forever. Now he was regretting his choice to be antisocial, because he swore he was beginning to get stir crazy.

Reaching out to grab a stack of data pads, he realized he had sorted out this pile at least three times already. As he was about to shove the pads off his desk, he realized this would only confine him to the forsaken lab for a longer period of time because it would compel him to organize once again. Clenching his fist in suppressed rage, he cried out, "Where's an Autobot raid when you need one?!"

As if on cue, his commlink beeped to life, and the voice of one of his officers came through, "Just reporting in, sir. We uncovered another Autobot lab, permission to proceed inside."

"Denied," Starscream replied coolly, "Send the coordinates of your findings and continue on patrol. I'll salvage what can be used from the lab, myself."

With a smirk, he cut off communication as soon as he received the coordinates.

---x---

Wheeljack raced down the maintenance tunnels that were beneath the surface of Cybertron. He could bet anybody that he knew these tunnels like the back of his hand….well close enough at least. He stopped below a grate that matched his mental map, and if he was correct this would take him but a few feet from his lab.

Climbing up and pushing the grate aside, he realized he was on a random street. Feeling embarrassed and glad he was not leading a team, he pulled himself out of the tunnel. Irrespective of which grate it was that could lead him to his destination, he was also confident about traveling on the surface. However, he would have to travel quickly for his boxy shape hardly allowed him the stealth required to go undetected from Decepticon scouts.

Speed was essential despite the route taken. He had to get to his lab and back before anybody realized he was no longer in Iacon, this way he wouldn't have to endanger a rescue team if Optimus felt the need to send one. After all, this little endeavor of his was personal, and hardly worth the consideration let alone the sacrifice of any soldiers.

After a few close calls, Wheeljack managed to get into his lab. "Primus must be on my side," he said to himself as he shut the door behind him.

He sifted through piles of old experiments, after placing a few things he had brought with him on his old desk. It set in that this could be one of the last times he would be able to be in his old niche. He stole his optics away from the pile, and took a gander around. Everything was where it used to be…that mess of a shelf, pile of failed weaponry, scorch marks on the wall, looming figure at the doorway, that…wait, looming figure!

"Autobot slag," the screechy voice sneered at him.

Wheeljack's frame went rigid, and he quickly eyed the exit, trying to determine his chances of eluding Starscream. As if sensing his thoughts, Starscream slammed his fist into the controls, shutting the doors to the lab. It wouldn't stop him from leaving, but it would slow down the blasted Autobot.

"What a surprise this is," Starscream began to say, "I was beginning to think I'd find nothing of interest in this deserted heap."

Overanxious to quench his need for action, Starscream lunged forward at the Autobot. In reaction to Starscream's movements, Wheeljack hurled himself as far out of reach as possible, causing the semi-neat pile of old weaponry to crash all around him. Maneuvering himself to keep his back to the wall, Starscream tried to orient to the Autobot's position.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack frantically dug through the failed projects. Taking note of all the weaponry around Wheeljack, Starscream did not want the Autobot to gain the upper hand in this fray. The thought of using his cluster bombs in such close proximity was not attractive, even though it would mean certain success on his part. But the damage that would befall him was questionable, given that he had no clue of what explosives, if any, were present in this room or possibly the next.

Starscream quickly took note that the desk was also littered with what would appear to be weapons. He grabbed hold of the largest device and let the end focus dead center on the Autobot. Wheeljack pulled a gun up to also focus on the Decepticon. The two stared each other down for a moment. Finally, both came to the realization that their weapons were not functional.

A growl came from Starscream's throat, as he threw the weapon down in frustration. He scrambled to bring up a new one, just as Wheeljack decided to take inspiration from Ratchet's reputation with flying projectiles. Just then, the weapon that Wheeljack had been holding connected with Starscream square in the face.

With this miniscule distraction, Wheeljack was able to maneuver his way closer to the door by diving over the mess of projects he was surrounded by. Regaining his composure, Starscream saw Wheeljack grab a box off the floor along with two weapons from the table. Coming to the conclusion that these were the items that the Autobot were risking his safety to retrieve by crossing into Decepticon territory, Starscream had to recover them. Without hesitating, Starscream dove for Wheeljack once more.

"Don't even think you're going to escape alive with those things," Starscream seethed, as he reeled back to throw a punch.

"So if I give 'em up, you'll let me go?" Wheeljack asked as he struggled to throw the Decepticon off him. Blocking the punch with the box, Wheeljack brought the two weapons up into Starscream's side with a wide hearty swing, but not without the corny comeback, "Then, they're all yours!"

The heroic scene Wheeljack had imagined came crashing down as Starscream blocked the hit that was intended to free him. Instead, Starscream brought a random tool down on Wheeljack's helm. With a smirk, Starscream stood up, confident that the Autobot realized his certain demise.

"It's useless, Au-" Starscream was cut short as Wheeljack leveled Starscream to the floor with a kick to his knee joint.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I'd really best be going," came the sarcastic comment from Wheeljack as he pulled himself away from Starscream. Just then Starscream's hand shot forward and grabbed hold of one of the weapons he had been holding. A battle of tug-o-war ensued for but a mere moment, before Wheeljack wondered why he was struggling so hard to keep this junk in his possession.

"Relinquish the weapon, slag!" Starscream threatened as he grabbed hold with his other hand as well.

"Starscream! Come in, Starscream!" came the slight crackling over the commlink.

Noticing the slight change of concentration in the red optics, Wheeljack presumed that a communication came through the Decepticon's private link. 'Not good,' he thought to himself.

Gripping the box in his arm, Wheeljack released the weapon, sending Starscream flying backwards. Without a moment's thought, Wheeljack raced for the door that was mere feet from him, budged it open in a few mere kliks and bounded out of sight. Starscream immediately stood up, not sure what to think of the loss he just experienced.

Looking down at the weapon in hand and the matching one Wheeljack left on the floor, a sort of realization set in. "I have retrieved the weapon," he announced with pride across the commlink to his scouts.

"Uh…what weap-" Starscream cut off the commlink before his scout could finish the stupid question.

"Another victory for the Decepticon cause!" Starscream reveled this feigned victory for a moment before emerging from the lab and returning to base.

---x---

"Victory?" Ratchet questioned, an incredulous and fierce look upon his face. "Is that how you justify these scratches?!"

"Well, these are important journals," Wheeljack explained, as Ratchet applied a coat of new color over his visible scuffs.

"I should weld your skid to the wall for this! You're lucky that this is the extent of the damage you sustained from Starscream," Ratchet reasoned, "And moreover, you're lucky he didn't have backup."

"I suppose you're right, but these-"

"Diaries?"

"Not diaries," Wheeljack explained, slightly annoyed that his personal research notes were regarded as diary entries. "Journals. As I was saying-"

"Yes, what were you saying?" Optimus inquired as he approached the medical table Wheeljack was sitting on.

"That…" he paused for a moment, trying to remember what point he was trying to make that would justify him sneaking out of Iacon unauthorized. "I had to ensure the Decepticons didn't get their hands on any of my old research. I had to leave a lot of my more personal items behind to compensate for removing the more dangerous mechanisms during the evacuations. Sure it may be gibberish to you now, but tweek the information around a bit, and it'll show potential. After reviewing some data collected by scouts, I realized that my lab was in the area the Decepticons were to salvage from. I couldn't very well have left any important documents or unfinished work lying around."

"Yes," Optimus partly agreed, "That would not favorable. However, I'd imagine you would have the foresight to ensure such a threat would not occur. Did anything get captured? Keep in mind that no matter how honorable your deed was, there is still need for a punishment. A few astrocycles in the brig are in order."

"Not bad. Considering that's how much time the twins get for what should be considered a minor offense." Ratchet sounded peeved. "But as soon as you're out, you're mine. And don't think I'll be as lenient as Optimus with the task I'll be making you do."

Wanting to defend himself to the comments Optimus and Ratchet had made, Wheeljack was instead compelled to first answer the question. "Not sure to say, but he was intent on apprehending two old projects of mine."

The curiosity sparked by this comment could be seen clearly in Optimus' optics.

---x---

"What are they?" Skywarp enquired, as he watched the last blaster being attached to Starscream's forearm.

"Something more powerful than you can imagine!" Starscream boasted as the medic gave the okay for Starscream to get off the med table.

"What's it do?" Thundercracker seemed to almost demand, impatient after waiting for the damned things to get attached to his Air Commander.

"Well, it was salvaged from the Autobots, so it's probably useless," Skywarp snickered.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Starscream sneered, as he leveled one blaster on Skywarp.

"Wait! Starscream! Buddy! Don't do this!" he seemed to beg, with a hint of a threat buried deep within those words.

"You should feel honored," Starscream said calmly with a smile as he fired the weapon.

---x---

"It doesn't work? So, what you're telling us is," Ratchet attempted to make sense of Wheeljack's nonsensical story. "Starscream attacked you for junk? These…uh, what do you call 'em?"

"Null-rays," Wheeljack corrected. "It was a project I was working on before the war went full scale. However, I was never able to get them to function."

"As long as this weapon isn't capable of destruction, it is a loss…" Optimus began to say, "If we can call it a loss, that we can deal with."

---x---

"Come back to show me your weapons of destruction?" Skywarp mocked as Starscream commanded the room with his presence. "Maybe they'll actually do something this time."

He laughed, despite the look of hate on Starscream's face. Even as Starscream rose his blasters once again, Skywarp couldn't help but somehow figure this was just going to be another failed "test".

"Have you forgotten, I was once an accomplished scientist, fixing the bugs in this failed contraption was easy," Starscream gloated. "Unfortunately for you, that means your end."

Hearing the slight whirring and seeing the glow from the blasters, made Skywarp's spark sink. 'Oh Primus, have mercy,' he thought to himself as the imminent shot came.

Everyone in the room froze, as Starscream fired the shot at Skywarp. The result, however, was not expected, but what else can one expect from science. Slowly, the snickers became more audible, and taking what dignity he could salvage Starscream stood slightly taller.

"It will do," was his simple response to his results, and with that he strode out of the room.

Thundercracker burst out in a roar of laughter, seeing Skywarp frozen in position Starscream had shot him in, the same look of fear still plastered clearly on his face.

**-END-**


End file.
